The Supernatural
by trickytrixxy379
Summary: How many people will make it after the apocalypse.will they be saved? Find out sorry I'm bad at summaries.Rated M for swearing and bloody deaths.
1. Intro

**This is my first story,I hope you like it.**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **I do not own Victorious or iCarly, I only own my ideas.**

_**Intro**_  
><em><strong>? POV<strong>_  
>I got up quietly from my bed to check out where the noise came from. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from a drawer. As I tiptoed downstairs, the light started flickering and everywhere was dead quiet.<br>Then, I noticed a figure in the shadows run past me. To be truthful, I was frightened but I had to be brave. My grip on the knife tightened as I stuttered, "Wh-who are you, I-I'm not afraid of you".  
>The figure chuckled evilly and said, "I fear no human, so what makes you think I'm scared of a little girl like you?". I got really mad at that statement and without thinking, I said, "At least I'm not afraid to show my face". Once I realized what I just said, I put my free hand over my mouth.<br>The silence reappeared as tension rose in my inside and I became even more frightened and uncomfortable. In a matter of seconds, the figure rushed towards me and before I knew it, I felt its sharp claws go through my stomach, leaving a terrible cut.  
>I cried out in pain and without hesitation, I stabbed the figure right in its heart. I was so frightened, so I ran out of the house and into the forest.<br>Everything began to get blurry as I was losing consciousness. There and then, I fell with a hard thud as I lay there helpless and unconscious for the rest of the night.

**I hope you like the intro.I would really appreciate some reviews, i want to know what you think and pls dont over criticize me, i'm new to out, lol:D.**


	2. Revenge

**_Okay guys this is the first chapter, I hope you liked the intro. So enjoy._**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own iCarly or Victorious, I only own my ideas.

**Chapter 1**:Revenge

**_? POV_**

I woke up to a sharp pain in my stomach. I was laying on the bare ground in the forest. Then it hit me, everything that happened the previous day came back to me. I remembered seeing the face of the monster.

It had fangs, could it be a vampire? It also had claws, very sharp claws like that of a werewolf. I was in deep thoughts, then it dawned on me, half vampire-half werewolf.

I stood up and traced my steps back home. Though I was in pain, I had to be strong to survive. When I got home, I stepped in and everywhere was dark. I needed to change into something more comfortable.

I crossed over the dead body and ran up the stairs as fast as my legs could take me. When I got to my room, I dressed my wound and changed my clothes. Once I was done, I grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with clothes and other things, I was going to be staying with my parents until I felt it was safe enough to live alone again.

Before I went downstairs, I grabbed my phone and a torch. I used the torch to guide myself downstairs only to find out that the body was no longer there, but instead, something was written on the wall.

It was written with a red fluid, **blood**. It read, _"Revenge is sweet"_. I have never been this scared and confused. Immediately, I took to my heels straight to my parents house.

On getting there, the house was surrounded by cops. A frown appeared on my face, I needed some answers and quick. I saw some nurses carrying two people to the ambulance.

I walked over to the ambulance to see that they were dead people. Even worse, **MY PARENTS…**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Supernatural~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I screamed as loud as I could, my knees became weak as I fell to the ground, tears erupting from my eyes. I was going to revenge the death of my parents and nothing or no one was going to stop me.

Whoever comes in my way will perish. I would kill every living monster**(half werewolf, half vampire)** of the kind that killed my parents. They would feel twice the pain I feel. I shall not stop until my scar is healed. Not just any scar but the one made in my life. This is where my journey begins. My journey as the **_Verwolf slayer._**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Supernatural~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I stood up and went back home. I broke two of my wooden chairs and carved them into 12 daggers. I sketched the face of the monster. My friends were calling and texting me, but I ignored their calls and texts and silenced my phone.

I needed all the concentration I could get. I began my work. I pulled out a map and searched for a list of graveyards around me. I wrote the address of only the three nearest to my house and that of my parents. I was going to search every nook and cranny and slay the monster that killed my parents. I was finally going to avenge their deaths today no matter what.

30 minutes later

I was dressed in a black top tucked in my black skinny jean, a black cropped leather jacket, a pair o f black leather boots with a dagger in each and a black mask. My hair was brown but with a few strands black and it was packed in a ponytail.

I was ready. I wasn't scared anymore. I really didn't care about anything again. I just felt empty. I felt like a being without a soul. I snapped out of my thoughts, grabbed my sketching and set out on my mission.

I went to the graveyard near my parents house. I searched very carefully every nook and cranny in the graveyard but it seemed empty. I left to the second graveyard, also empty, then to the third.

I searched and searched yet no one was there, I wasn't giving up just yet. I turned to my left and right there was a figure not too distant from me. The same figure that attacked me. I took a glance at my sketching one more time before stuffing it in my back pocket.

I walked very carefully and silently to the figure and then, I tripped on a branch, making it snap and draw the attention of the monster. I rolled over and hid behind a tree. The monster turned and called out, "Who are you?".

I recognized the face anywhere, it was the man, the one who attacked me, the one who killed my parents. I grabbed a dagger, hid it behind me and came out of hiding. In a matter of seconds, the figure ran to me and I stood there face to face with the killer. I said, "Let me introduce myself,**_I AM TORI VEGA, THE VERWOLF SLAYER_**"…

**_Please let me know what you think, I'll really appreciate it, thanks. And sorry for the delay, I had to study for my exam. Also, thanks for the follow markman12. And everyone, don't forget to R&R. Bye.  
><em>**


End file.
